disney_offspring_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Offspring fanon Wiki
Introduction to Disney Offspring is a group-ish thing that I thought of after I saw Decendents. You get to make OC's, Stories, Videos, and Images based on the made up children of Disney characters(EX: Maleficent, Ariel Etc.) Welcome to the Wiki This is a wiki, a website that anyone, including you, can edit. Go ahead, try it out! Use the buttons below to create your first episode and character pages. Rules We do allow advertising but not in chat ( credit to the paw patrol fanon for the rules No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. To make this CLEAR, this applies to the comment sections of fanfics ONLY. 2. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell a admin and a person you trust. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 6. No selling or promoting objects for money. (like a solicitor). Adoptables however are acceptable (Draw to Adopts) Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 6. No selling or promoting objects for money. (like a solicitor). Adoptables however are acceptable (Draw to Adopts) If you don’t speak English, please tell us what language you speak and we will translate it for you to English. 8. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a story") 9. No slang on random pages. 10. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 11. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page!! 12. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 13. Don’t lie to any users. 14. Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. 15. Please use blog posts responsibly. Don't post several different blogs in the span of a few minutes or an hour, and don't use them just for attention- we'd love to hear about what's happening in your life, but please use them responisibly. 16. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin. we admins will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins. 17. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted) 18. Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/ own character) , Story line , plot, or ideas before '''creating a story of it. '''DO NOT ask permission and then immediately make the story or character anyways without even waiting for consent of the other user. 19. Dont copy OC's if someone has an OC that sounds very very similar to the original creators OC's and the text depending they will be marked for deletion No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. 23. Don't make your own rules after administrators tell you you've broken some, If you have suggestions please ask us, but don't make your own. 24. Do not jump into other users' Message Wall Role-plays. Users can get annoyed if someone randomly jumps in and joins the RP. This includes leaving a message in the middle of the RP asking to join. If a user wants you to join, they will ask you. All users must be at least 13 due to federal law, and Wikia policy any users that are proven under-aged will be reported to Wikia Staff, This includes Wiki Contributors (I.Ps). 28: Don't accuse every new user of being a troll/sock without enough proof. We don't want to scare away legitimate new users away from the Wiki. 29: When an admin tells you no or wait, don't go behind their backs to try and get your way. That's just being rude. 30: Do not go multiple places trying to discuss your block. If you have been blocked, it is for a reason. If it's a mistake, feel free to ask somewhere, but don't go searching different wikias and especially not Facebook for the admins. Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:New users' introduction